jaspers majorette
by Night the Hedgehog97
Summary: bella was jaspers mate not alice so they run away to peter and charlottes to find out that shes the godess of war! Maria's is in but she is good and alice and edward are evil mabye lemons and some messing around :
1. Chapter 1

title: jaspers majorette (ironic huh ;) )

summary: bella was jaspers mate not alice so they run away to peter and charlottes to find out that shes the godess of war! Maria's is in but she is good and alice and edward are evil

chapter 1

feelings

Bpov

i know this is wrong i mean he;s his brother but i can't help it the way his golden locks fall over his butterscotch eyes and his southern drawl

_sigh_

jasper that was my boyfriends brother but edward my firs tlove treats me like a fucking china doll not like a lover an equal i hate this i think i just might pack up and go to volterra i know jasper wont want me with alice...

BANG

urg speak of the devil and she appears

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THE VOLTURI!" ahhh man i had decided

"whatever" i whispered knowing she could hear me and turned my thoughts back to jasper

Jpov

bella.

_sigh_

that was the name off my current love truth is i fell out of love with alice _at _least 10 years ago but the way bella's hair cascaded down her back and her beautiful doe like eyes makes me want to kill edward but he never hears my thoughts like he's losing his power i turned my thoughts back to bella when my beast rejoiced. MINE. he shouted like everytime bella comes unless...no...it cant be...bella's my mate

_theres a bond that brothers know and it gets stronger as they grow a love thattimes and miles cant become between we disagreed but in the end there will never be two closer friends and brotherly love issomething we all need _

i picked up not bothering to look at caller ID i knew it was peter

"hello fucker" he replied

"alright petey whats up?"

"don't call me that major" he whined

"don't bring it up on yourself then" i replied

"fine back to the subject in hand took you about time"

"you knew oh you are a dead fucker"

"well its not my fault that the pixie was deceiving you"

"wel fine but what about bella she's with edward?" i asked

"1 word run away 4 words come to us duh your a retard"

"petey that was 7 words not 4"

"well...well...well ugh i got othing what about you char?" i heard char's laughter on the other side of the phone i started laughing peter sighed "well see you in a day if you want to knnow were living in texas again"

"what about..."

"maria? was killed by the volturi years ago (this is a rumor maria does come in soon)

"ok i'll see bell tonight see ya soon bro" i hung up and went to pack

*skip to the night*

Bpov

jasper was always in my dreams so i just stayed awake, edward was hunting today i heard a russel and jasper jumped in dressed up like a cowboy (YUMMY) and let me say he. looked. HOT! he came up to me nostrels flared from smelling my arousol came up and spoke

"Isabella listen you, you are my mate you are not _edwards_, i am not alice's let us run away just me you my brother and his mate, i will not treat you like a china doll i will treat like an equal please just come with me" when he finished his speech i looked into his eyes seeing nothing but honesty and love so i pulled his lips down to mine which turned out to a heated make out session after we finished he spoke again

"isabella, i love you"

"i love you too" i said seriously

"bella, you must know sometimes my alter ego will come out my major side so please know i will not hurt you but the major might come out sometime"

"ok jazzy" i said he smiled "what?" i asked

"i...i...i like it when you call me that" he muttered under his breath

"well the i'll call you that more often come on alice raided my closet so i have to make do and go shopping another day"

"hope on my bike then darlin' " i did and the next thing i knew were in texas

an: hey guys my schools back on and that means almost time for my options :( i have a knew song and i would like to say happy birthday to my little brother freddie who turns 5 on the 16th

thanks guys

jaspers majorette


	2. Chapter 2

~chapter 2

brothers and sisters

jpov

i ran as fast as i could my mate on my back i loved her too much i ran until i got to the fuckers propety (is this how you spell it i dunno) i went to the ranch and put isabella into the bed and sent some sleepiness she was soon asleep i went down stairs to see a smirking brother and his smiling mate i rolled my eyes and sat down on the sofa they sat on the love seat charlotte (im gunna call her char from now on)

"sooooo hows it feel to be with a human" peter asked mischeif rolling off him

"never beat round the bush do you peter?" i asked

"nope" he replied

"well i haven't really done anything but that one kiss was more then alice could ever give me" then we heard a guitar

(he could be the one by hannah montana/miley stewart/miley cyrus which ever one)

_Smooth-talking  
So rocking  
He's got everything that a girl's wanted  
Guitar cute  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

Think I may be falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he looks at me, I want to get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one... repeat

He's lightning  
Sparks are flying  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing

Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away!

Woooo!

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I want to get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one... repeat

And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I so love him...

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I want to get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe he could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one.  


me peter and char were at the door by the end of the song and were staring opened mouth at bella who smirked

"close your mouths you dont want flys in there" we closed and i ran over to bella and kissed her which turned into a make out session my tounge licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted feeling her hot tounge fighting for dominance against my cold icy tounge was just...you don't know how to describe it.

her hands went up to my honey blond locks and mine went to her brown hair which felt like silk in my hair we heard a throat being cleared and bella growled which i thought was sexy and i kissed down her neck and sucked on her pulse point and she moaned and this point peter had walked out probaly feeling horny i kissed down bella's collar bone and ripped off her shirt and bella moaned my name

"jasperrrr" she moaned

"mmmmm say it again" my southern drawl coming out

"jasperrrr" she moaned again

"mmmm bella dont stop" she moaned my name over and over again her lust was driving my lust even further "mmm bella i have to stop i'll carry on in the morning" i winked and took her downstairs to eat lunch when peter and char came in chars hair had leaves in and peters was messed up i chuckled

"i was-"

"projecting hell yeah" peter smirked

"oh i forgot bella this is my brother by venom peter and his mate and my sister charlotte or char we were in the southern wars together when we escaped"

bpov

we walked down stairs and a man and a women walked in the man was 6 foot 2 inches roughly with blonde hair just like jaspers but with red eyes next to him was a short women only 4 ft 9 inches or so with black hair and red eyes she was wearing a pink and white dress that looked like a cow girls with boots and a hat (on profile) and the man wore a yellow shirt jeans a brown cowboy hat and boots (also on profile)

jasper chuckled "i was-" he was cut off

"projecting hell yeah" the man siad

"oh i forgot bella this is my brother by venom peter and his mate and my sister charlotte or char we were in the southern wars together when we escaped" ah jasper told me about the southern wars

"nice too meet you bella" peter said i blushed

"nice too meet you too" i replied

"hey hun im char were gunna be sisters i can tell my power is to see aura's i can see your jazz's mate and your my sister and petey here is your brother" char said her voice heavy with a texas accent

"hi i can tell too" i felt it deep inside and i saw the sisterly and brotherly waves like i was an empath i'd speak to jazzy about that

"well jazz bells me and char are going for a hunt" peter smirked

"again peter?" jasper asked

"yep so enjoy yourselves" and they went and suddenly i was against the door with jazzy's lips on mine his tounge sweeped my bottom lip silently asking for entrance which i granted i needed breath so jasper kissed his way down my neck and sucked my pulse we were inturupted by my mobile ringing (i don't know what you call them but here in england we say mobile)

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them up  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

it was edward jasper looked at caller ID and threw the phone at the wall which smashed and kissed me hard and kissed down my neck andd collar bone all the way down to my pulse point on my wrist and i moaned when jazzy's phone rang and he answered it knowing it was alice by her ring tone

"what?" jasper snarled into the phone

"jazzy, honey come back home we can explore the bed" alice's horid voice came in i hated all i saw was red and grabbed the phone and snarled

"now you listen her you stupid pixie bitch i know what your doing and i know what you've done cheating on jazzy? with my boyfriend? bad move so he's gunna send the divorce paper and you are gunna sign them" i sneered alice growled

"and what if i don't?"

"i will come here and slowly rip you to pieces and i mean rip you like taking your toes off then legs then fingers then arms the head and throw everthing but the head in a fire and put it on a shelf ok?" bella asked darkly then i remebered the prophcey i learnt back with maria

_when the god of war finds is mate the goddes of war will come out to play threating the one wh prettended to be his._

she was the goddess of war i hung up the phone and took her into peters bedroom that night we made love.

AN: hey guys so schools busy and i get my first GCSE exam in july so im studying for that its a maths one :( not my best subject anyways :) just to say my next chappie might be a bit longer for me to update and do you want me to change bella in the next chapter? 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

marry me?

Jpov

*6 weeks later*

i know that me and bella had only been seeing each other for 2 months but it felt right, i had to do this im not a coward, AGH this was so much easier with alice right so have the picnic for after the propsal in an italian restuant. Right its 4.00 pm i have resevations for 5 so i had better get ready.

*half an hour later*

"COME ON ISABELLA!"

"IM COMING JASPER!" she came downstairs wearing a red short dress that was like nother layer of skin it stopped mid-thigh (dress o profile jaspers in a tux) and i took her to the italian resturant and we ordered...well she ordered when the food came she started eating and i went down on one knee and the room went quiet

"Isabella marie swan i know we've only been to gether for 2 months but i've never been sure of anything in my life will you make me the happiest man in the world forever" i showed her the ring it was my mothers 2 rubies and a sapphire.

"oh j-j-jasper of c-c-course i will" bella said while crying the resteraunt cheered and i sliped the ring on her ring finger she finished and we went to the picnic in the moonlight where we made love when she woke up i had already put her in our bed

i kissed her hard

"mmmm jazzy we have to stop" she said as i kissed down her neck she was still naked from last night i kissed all the way down to her stomach and dipped my tounge in her belly button.

"mmm time to tell the family huh?" she asked

"you got that right isabella" i said when peter came in

"bout bloody time major" he said amusment coming off him in waves

"shut it petey" he humphed and char stepped in there speaking to isabella

"hey hun congrats i always knew that you would get engaged to jazz and i can't wait to tell the cullens"

"lets do it now i want alice to scream so i can rub it in her face" bella said excited i got my phone out and i phoned the cullens

"Hello jazzy" alice answered i mently gaged

"hello alice can you put carlisle on please?"

"oh of course" she sounded disapointed then i heard carlisles calm voice

"hello jasper" carlisle said

"hi carlisle could you gather everyone round and put the phone on loudspeaker?"

"of course" i heard him call everyone and a beep

"so as you all know me and bella ran away together but you don't know why it seems that we were mates and alice and edward kept it from us" we heard gasps and a scream which i asumed was rosalie "but we phoned you to tell that" bella could tell i was nervous

"that we're engaged"bella finished off "and theirs going to be 2 maids of hounours and 2 best mans and they are charlotte and rosalie as well as peter and emmett"

"and bella would like carlisle to walk her down the isle"

"OK JASPER WHERE ARE YOU I'M READY AND IM COMING" rosalie screeched i chuckled

"already taken care of rose i sent an evolution 10 for you (my step dad has this car and it sccares the crap out of me the G-force on it is incredible)" bella said when did she do that?

"i've always wanted that" emmett said dissapointed bella giggled

"good thing that i bought it for you then isn't it emmie bear" bella smiled

"OMG BELLA YOU BOUGHT US AN EVOLUTION 10 I CANT WAIT TO UPGRADED IT!" Rose screamed

"yeah well it should be there...now" peter said

"yeah and the good thing is that it already goes up to 250 mph you have to love the fastness of a sports car and its horspower is 360" char said

"Ok im in we'll be there in about 5 hours (it is really fast so thats why)" rosalie said

*5 hours later*

"Hey char wanna go to the club with rose and me?" bella asked

"sure"

"do you have to i want you to say here with me" i whined and pouted bella kissed it

"yes i do i haven't even been out of the ranch yet" she replied and kissed my nose

when rose came in and hugged bella a bit to tight so i growled and bella rolled her eyes and hugged rose back then emmett came in so rose let go and he squeezed bella

"em...human...can't...breath" bella said i snarled and emmett let go in a submissive gesture she hugged the rest of the family and turned back to rosalie

"come on rose we have dresses to try on we are going to a club" with that char rose and bella went upstairs.

*1 hour later*

charlotte came down first in a bright blue dress that came jusst above the knees it looked great with her blonde hair then rose came down with a black dress with a red bow on it it finished under the knee.

But then came bella her dress was bright reed and i loved it she had a black bow around her waist and her hair came half way down her back her make up was some smokey eye shadow and blood red lipstick i almost jumped on her because of the lust radianting off of emmett and peter because of there mates so emmett and rosalie got into the evo 10 while peter and charlotte went in thier lamborghini murcielago and me and bella got on my ducati desmosedici rr when we got there i kissed her which ended up as a heated make out session when peter pulled us apart and bribed the bouncer to let us go through and we sat down futhest away from the humans when char and bella and rose started whispering to low for us to hear and went to the bar getting some vodka lemons and salt.

they came over and grabbed their mates bella grabbed my hand and licked my wrist then pouring salt over (you can make it sugar if you want but i want her to be sick :) ) and licked it again i moaned she grabbed a shot and downed it, she pulled my t-shirt up of reval my scars she kissed most of them and licked a trail round my stomach handing me a lemon to suck on i put in my mouth as she poured salt on a licked it off then she kissed me and took the lemon out i grabbed her and then i drove her in the lamborghini saying stuff like.

"oh baby do you know what you do to me?"

"oh bella m so hard right now"

"im gonna spank you like hell when i get home"

"oh baby i can smell your wetness" and she liked it when i said these things i could smell it when i got home and i ran inside with her in my arms i got into our room and drove her up the wall ripped both of our clothes off and drove in to her moaning her name and bella moaned mine when i felt her pussy clamp down on my dick i almost came but i waited for her to and we sreamed wheen i suddenly bit down inserting my venom drinking a bit of her sweet sweet blood but pulled away knowing this was my mate.

i got her dressed and layed her in bed and put my head to listen to her heart before biting into her wrists and ankles and the others side of her neck and quickly i lost put my focus on taking away the pain of the transformation

AN: so here it is chapter 3 it took longer because my little sister is a pain she keeps climbing everywhere :s tell me what powers you think she should have i'll do multipul powers

thanks

jaspers majorette


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

what about?

3 days later

Jpov

she's still in the transformation peter said she would be the most powerful vampire ever so it will take a week.

"you know she's not feeling anything right?" peter said

"no i can't feel anthing like theres a sheild up" i replied

"like a physical sheild?" he asked i nodded and rest my head above her heart listening to her heart

4 days later

her heart was losing its beat then it stopped and bella opened her pale blue eyes. WAIT PALE BLUE?

i gasped "bella your eyes their blue!" shee looked in the mirror and i looked all round her body her hair had changed aswell to blonde like mine she looked over at me and i felt lust and lot of it next thing i knew bella\s lips were on mine and she was stradling me on the bed

"mmm jazzy whats that song? save a horse ride a cowboy? well how about me riding a cowboy?" she said licking my neck i couldn't responed so i moaned as she got me undressed kissing each of my scars when i was undressed i flipped us over and got her undressed and she flipped us back over and lowered herself down onto my dick and we both moaned at the contact i couldn't take this anymore i flipped us over and i pulled almost all the way back and dove back in bella moaned

"ah come on major! fuck me already i bet edward could do better than this" bella said tormenting me i growled and bit bella

"MINE!" i growled

"uh yours forever" i pumped in and out and felt bella's walls tightning as she came she bit down on my cheast over my non-beating heart i went faster until i came

"uh jesus bella!" i rolled over laying on bella's side kissing her "come on love we need to get dressed peter is waiting down stairs"she got dressed into a pale blue tanktop and jeans nothing designer like alice igot dressed into a blue tight fitting top my ripped jeans hat and boots and bella licked her lips i kissed her "later baby" she pouted and i chuckled when we got down stairs we saw edward and alice crouching and peter and charlotte doing the same bella growled and went into her hunting position when edward and alice relised we were here they stood up and smiled holding their arms out we smiled and turned and kissed each other whispering things of love to each other and alice and edward saw this and their smiles dropped i wondered if edwards power was stronger?

_oi assward can you hear me?_

he nodded

_good watch this_

i replayed our session upstairs he snarled and i smirked

"SHE'S MINE!" he growled

"correction she's mine wanna know why? i marked her i took her virtue and she's _my_ mate" i snarled me and assward crouched and lined up when char screeched

"NOT IN THE HOUSE!" so we ran out side in the forest when alice and bella came they crouched and decided to fight aswell i foucsed on edward and showed him the things that i would do to bella my beauty my godess i would worship her more than anyone like in the simpsons were that idiot flanders was always following god i went into my major personal and everything went dark.

Mpov (major's)

i escaped into jaspers mind and he et me this was for our mate and since i fought on instinct that idiot assward would not have a chance to fight against me he charged at me wrong move i jumped over gtrabbing his head and tore it off starting a firee i put his limbs on fire and his torso and my godess done the same but with more pain we turned to eachother and took the heads and chucked them in the fire and ran far away when we got to a medow i pushed isabella up on a tree and smashed my lips down to hers she pushed me down and i growled.

Bpov

He lightly bit my neck and I moaned "ah major!"

"Yeah, I like it when you say my name baby"

Then he jumped on me and started to kiss me passionately. Our lips moving together fighting to win. His tongue pocking at my teeth asking for entrance. I was almost to happy to oblige. He groaned when I sucked on his bottom lip. the major pushed me back so i was lying on the floor.

"I am the boss tonight and you're my Slave got that!" he demanded.

"Ahh yes major"i leaned up and pulled at his shirt begging with my eyes for him to take it off. He growled "I love it when you look at me that way, get you to it Cause you are going to be begging all night." I pouted when he moved off the bed but was happy when he pulled off his shirt. _Oh Jesus!_ Was all I could I pulled off my panties and my bra. I reached down and felt how wet I was I slowly rubbed circles around my clit and closed my eyes "Bella stop right now" I only smiled and kept going "Ahh Master please don't let me stop" I begged him.

"Bella damn it stop now before I have to punish you!" he demanded.

His sexy voice pushed me over the edge and I went faster to hurry my orgasm. Then Jasper pushed my hands away and licked my pussy. "Ohh Master God please fuck me." He scrapped his teeth against my clit and I felt my walls tighten. "Bella you taste better than any blood I have ever tasted"

My head was swimming. I was breathing hard and I was really hot. My body was humming while I lay there for a minute resting.

"Bad Slave I will punish you" Jasper said. He slowly pulled down his tight jeans. His huge dick sprang out. _Fuck me! i've seen it before but i can never get enough of seeing it._

"like what you see slave?" i could only nod

He climbed on top of me and sucked my nipple in his mouth. "Mmmm master."

"Bella suck on my 11 inch cock" He said moving to where I was on top.

"Yes major" I said pushing his orders.

As I leaned down to suck on his head he push up and he was all the way in my mouth. God did that hurt.

"Don't fuck with this master, now shut the fuck up and suck bitch"

Wow was his name calling making me wet again? Oh yes it was and he noticed. "You like it when I call you names?" he moaned while I sucked his hard member. I only nodded since I couldn't talk.

Jasper's hands came down to my head to hold me tight and guide me. I circled my tongue around his head.

"Ahh yeah Bella like that, your a naughty fucking bitch. You're too good at this"

"Shit Bella I think you should stop before I cum"

I kept sucking and torturing him. "Ahh" the major growled and pulled me on underneath him

"Fuck your really pushing it slave I am going to fuck you so hard"

I grabbed his dick and started pumping. "Mmmm bad girl"

He grabbed his dick away from me and put it to my entrance.

"Master!" I moaned "Please!"

"No I don't reward misbehavior"

I felt him rub his head over my clit. "Jesus Bella you're so wet!"

I whimpered "Master please, I will be good I promise!"

"Fuck oh shit Bella fine but later your ass is in trouble"

Jasper slowly slid in me.

"Ahh so wet… so tight" Jasper finally pushed all the way in and I rapped my arms around his neck.

"major oh baby" He stopped.

"no keep going please"

He moved slowly in and out working with care. "Bella you better say my name when you cum".

A moan came to my lips when he said that.

"Oh major faster baby" I moaned.

Then he slapped my ass. "Ahhh major"

He spanked me again. I felt my belly tighten and I got wetter. "Shit fuck bells" He Spanked again pumping in and out.

"major! On I am about…..to oh! to cum"

"Cum Bella"

I felt everything tighten and my world exploded around me.

"MAJOR!" I screamed felling his finger moving on my clit to prolong my orgasm.

He kept pumping as I came down from my high.

"Mmmm Master"

He sucked on my nipple, grabbed my ass and moved faster. And unbelievably I exploded again this one better than the last two.

"Shit Bella your so ti…" he was cut off when I bit his neck and finally he came inside of me. Then he fell on top of me.

When our breathing slowed he slowly pulled out of me and rapped me in his arms.

"Jasper…. That was incredible"

"I know" he said looking down

"i love you" he smiled down at me

"i love you too" he said kissing me

"jazzy?"

"yes my godess" i giggled

"what about the family"

"we'll tell them the truth"

"ok and jazzy?"

"yes baby?"

"can we see petey about my powers"

"sure lets go now i brought some extra clothes" i smiled

_i wonder if those lovebirds are done yet?-peter_

"did you hear that?" i asked jazzy

"what?"

"i heared peter he said _i wonder if those lovebirds are done yet?" _i said mimicking his voice perfectly

"i think you can read minds bella"

_vision_

_"bella your a sponge an imaginst and mental andd physical sheild" peter said_

_"but what about jasper h's got all this to hasn't he?" i asked_

_"i-"_

end

"OH COME ON!" i groaned

"what is it did you see what i just saw" i nodded"come on back to the house" he picked me up bridal style and carried me back mumring words of love to me.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

operation T.O.V (take over volterra)

Jpov

I carried Bella home bridal style and she didn't mind we whispered our words of love to each other when we got in we looked at Peter and he explained

"Bella your a sponge an imaginst and mental andd physical sheild" Peter said

"But what about jasper he's got all this to hasn't he?" Bella asked

"I believe he has some powers like visions but only you can give them" Peter replied

"Awesome so basically your saying I have yours Charlottes Japers Edwards and Pixie whores" Bella asked Peter nodded "COOL!"

"oh and jazz theres a prophecy about you and bells that i just learnt

_sun and moon come together defeating the rulers with there powers no one comes between them because their love is too strong"_

suddenly i was feeling very horny and i looked at peter he shook his head to say no and nodded towards bella where i felt very horny the lust coming off her so i dragged her outside into the forest with her smirking i pushed her up aginst a tree and attacked her lips i ripped her clothes off and she ripped mine off i felt peter putting some clothes on a rock about half a mile out i got distracted by bella scraping her nails down my chest licking her mark she had put on my chest i pushed her up the tree to see her pussy and i dove in licking her juices she garbbed my hair and yanked it hard we both moaned "shit...JAS...SHIT FUCK JAZZ IM...IM COMING" Bella shouted i drank up everything she gave me she pushed me onto the floor and i flipped us over as i buried my cock into her wet pussy.

"SHIT SO TIGHT UGH SO WET SHIT BELLA"

"UGH SHIT MAJOR FUCK ME ALREADY FUCK ME HARDER!"

i sped up and soon bella was coming but i wasn't done with her i flipped her onto her hands and knees and pushed into her again going faster and faster and soon she was coming again and 2 thrusts after her i joined we layed down and my phone went off

_to: major_

_from: peter_

_we have a problam _

"Come on bella peter wants us theres clothes half a mile out" i kissed her hard and took her back to the house to see a waiting maria i snarled and she rolled her eyes

"calm down major i'm not planning to kidnapp you so shut it" she replied calmly i took bella and sat her on my lap and i sat on the love seat and smiled as i whispered to her

"mine!" i whispered she turned round and smiled

"yours, yours forever" she whispered back maria was looking at her and me like someone would look at a puppy or a really good book.

"Major i would like to introduce my mate... micheal buble yes the famous singer" maria said introducing us to micheal

"hello micheal i'm major jasper monroe whitlock and this is my mate isabella marie swan soon to be whitlock" i said he nodded

"these are our 'brothers and sisters' hollie-mae horley and morgan-chloe horley their sisters in blood only 5 years old their powers are the most powerful ever morgan here is an imanginer she imagines any power and gets it while hollie is a mental and physical sheild" she said pointing to the blonde and brunett they both had red eyes and morgan had freckles hollie didn't morgan then spoke

"we're twins(not true my sister is younger than me by 12 years) my first meal i flew all the way into canada for i ate my dad he was a piece of shit left my mum when i was 5 for my step-mum" i noticed a slight britsh accent "yeah we're both from england fun wasn't it sis not much heat" hollie nodded "i was half welsh so i talk a lot hollie doesn't" morgan said i nodded "these are my step brother and sister jenna and dillon they also didn't like my father so i turned them hollie doesn't usally talk with people but jenna was a shine with her" hollie smiled and went to jenna who was a blonde and could pass for morgans twin (this wold be tru if my step-sister wan't 21 and i do like my dad i was just bored) dillon had dark brown hair and could pass for hollie's twin "me and hollie were turned when we were 19 and jenna and dillon were 27 and 25" she finished micheal then spoke again

"then miley cyrus-" he was cut off by hollie

"i remember in mine and morgans life i was in bed and morgan would be singing along to fly on the wall, breakout out and simple song she loved them and always sang along"

"hell yeah morgan i think ya'll were better than me" a girl with brown hair morgan blushed which im guessing was one of her powers she nodded confirming my thoughts

"hi i'm miley cyrus" the brunette said she had red eyes and was very pretty

"Yes and last but not least our brother olly Murs" micheaal said

"hi runner-up of the x-factor 2009" a boy with blonde hair came up morgan sighed

"alright don't rub it in i was to scared to fly out ok you win anyway i don't like-HEY you know i hate them" she huffed hollie laughed

"sorry morgan doesn't like JLS think their a bunch of stuck up twats (no offence to JLS likers)"

"yeah thats our family" micheal said

"ok then this is our family me and my mate isabella marie swan whitlock she isn't even a year old yet and has perfect self control and she is a copy cat" i paused "theen there is my brother peter and his mate and our sister charlotte whitlock peter can just feel things or as he puts it he 'knows shit' and his mates can sense aurora's like who's mates and brothers and sisters" he nodded maria rolled her eyes

"listen straight to buisness we need to take over volterra and the volturi there getting too powerful and most covens agree" maria said "and i do know the prophecy and yes i know its you and bella" we nodded "so now we create operaion TOV" marai continued

"TOV?" Bella asked

"take over volterra" maria replied and we discussed this all night

AN: so i am finally done with this chapter and hope its long enough :) i'm on half term so i'll try and fit my stories in with my HW.

Im thinking of doing a new story called

_I'm really called __Pelagia_

what if bella was really pelagia jackson twin sister of perseus jackson she's a demi-god who has just gone back to camp half-blood because percy's in danger she see's the tension between annabeth and percy and try's to set them up but will she and whats this about becoming a god?

p.s pelagia means from the sea i thought it fit :)

jaspers majorette


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

morgan's EMO!

Bpov

I was sitting in Jaspers lap after hunting he was humming the song that i wrote for him when i heard a massive drum sound outside i got off his lap and told him I'd be right back when i got to the garden i saw 4 morgan's it was clearly a power of morgan' she was dressed in ripped jeans with a black corset with pink strings on (pics in profile) her hair was black and short and she has black lip stick on, then she started to sing:

(ready set go tokio hotel if you haven't heard of them you really need to!)

We were running through the town

Our senses had been drowned

A place we hadn't been before

We learned to live and then

Our freedom came to an end.

We have to break down this wall.

Too young to live a lie

Look into my eyes

Ready, set, go it's time to run

The sky is changing we are one

Together we can make it while the world is crashing down

Don't you turn around

We are looking back again

Our loneliness and pain

Never been so wide awake

Breathe slowly in and out

somewhere behind the clouds

I can see the morning break

Too young to live a lie

Look into my eyes

Ready, set, go it's time to run

The sky is changing we are one

Together we can make it while the world is crashing down

Don't you turn around

Leave it all behind you now

The final wall is breaking down

We are all it's all about

Nothing can stop us now

I promise you right now

I never let you down

Ready, set, go it's time to run

The sky is changing we are one

Together we can make it while the world is crashing down

Don't turn around

Ready, set, go it's time to run

The sky is changing we are one

Together we can make it while the world is crashing down

Don't you turn around

Don't you turn around

Don't you turn around

(end of song)

she then turned back into one and turned around looking into my crimson eyes(meaning she's just fed) while i looked into her ice blue eyes full of tears she then ran into the forest i followed after her to smell the sweet smell of blood i followed it to see morgan her power had turned her human and she had cut herself I was about to help her when i was tackled over by Hollie-Mae she growled at me

"leave her she needs this" she snarled

"NO! she's hurting herself"

"you think i don't know this, that is my sister and when she was little she was raped! she does this everyday"

"she can't it's killing her"

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU! SHE'S A FUCKING EMO!" Hollie screeched i stood staring at her choosing to ignore her

"No she can't do it!"

"she lied" Hollie whispered

"what do you mean?" i asked confused

"she had a mate and kept that she was raped he left her when he found out her mate looked like Jasper his name was Jackson, Jackson Rathbone what you don't know is that she's lead singer of the band Tokio Hotel it's apparently German it's really British (this is chapter is not true don't beleive **anything**)"

"well why didn't she go after him she can be a tracker can't she?"

"he has a power to no be able to be found by any tracker he has no scent to them"

"You said he looked like Jasper?" i asked

"i did indeed" she replied

"There's a new film that's come out twilight me and jasper went to see it yesterday it has someone who looked like jasper it's called twilight it's about a human called isabelle or belle who falls in love with a vampire called edmund it's kinda like my life apart from belle stays with edmund and james stay's with allison." after i said this relised that Morgan was upright

"Jay?" she asked weakly i nodded not wanting to upset her she was weak and i heard some hikers near by i lead them over to her ad she drank from them getting up she had slipped into her monster "Where is my Mate!" she snarled Venom dripped from her chin

"I can find out thier filming the last film now" she nodded and i got my iphone 4 out and searched "He's in LA" she nodded and i went to pack my bags when Jasper came in he looked heart broken he must have thought i was leaving "I'm helping Morgan you know that movie we saw?" he nodded "the one that looked like you was her mate" he stalked over to me and i realised i was his prey i backed up until i hit the wall and he smashed his lips to mine and i responded eagerly that was the goodbye he had

Jackson Pov

when i left my mate 3 years ago i was devastated i had decided to carry on with my acting carrerr hoping she would find me me and dillon kept in touch as he was like my little brother i am 100 years old but when i was 95 she was only 19 i was changed when i was 21, i changed her because she was raped and left for dead then her sister came and i changed her as well they both had powers. oh no here comes ashlee

"Hi Jay" she said in what she hoped was a sexy voice

"hi ashlee" i replied bored i miss morgan

"so what do you say about going out for something to eat?" she asked hopefully

"sorry i've gotta go" i replied quickly my throat was burning but that wasn't what was bothering me it was the mating pull every day it suddenly hurts so much like morgan was hurrting herself it stayed for 10 minutes and it went away as fast as it came and i went back to filming part 2 of breaking dawn we were just doing the Valerio Vs. the vampire race then we would be finished in fact i knew the author of this story very well she is a vampire pretty but not as pretty as my morgan.

"OK and cut ok guys this is a job well done we have finally finished after 5 years of filming we have finished" i smiled and ran at a human speed to my car which was a aston martin i then drove at 180 mph to my house i had been in my house for about 2 hours when my door was kicked down and standing in front of me with beautiful black eyes was my mate Morgan behind her was a person who looked like Kristen Stewart and Hollie who then came up to me and slapped me

"That's for leaving my sister" she whispered deadly and i gulped down the venom that was in my mouth "Be glad it's me and not Jenna" and with that she walked away with the look-a-like of Kristen out the door leaving me with Morgan

"Morgan?" she looked away "Morgan-Chloe look at me now" she looked at me with her sweet innocent baby blue eyes and i kissed her tenderly she pulled back

"Why did you leave me? because I was tainted because i wasn't...Pure"she spat it out

"listen baby i dn't know why i left i just felt like i had to blow away some steam but when i came back the next week you were gone" she looked down and rubbed her arms her sleve came up and i saw the marks on her wrists i rolled the sleeve up and saw the marks said something 'TAINTED' I growled "Is this why everyday for 10 minutes i've been in pain? Have you hurt yourself on purpose?" she nodded

"When you left i was heart broken we left and i wouldn't talak for a year unless i was singing in my band" she replied

"What band?" I asked

"Tokio Hotel" she replied

"The Emo band from Germany?" i asked she nodded i kissed her

"never leave me" She said

"Never again"

"do you have a piano?" she asked i nooded and showed it to her sat down and played a song

(stay by miley cyrus)

Well, it's good to hear your voice

I hope you're doing fine

And if you ever wonder

I'm lonely here tonight

I'm lost here in this moment

And time keeps slipping by

And if I could have just one wish

I'd have you by my side

Oooh

I miss you

Oooh

I need you

And I love you more

Than I did before

And it's a day I don't see your face

Nothing's changed

No one could take your place

It gets harder every day

Said you love me more

Than you did before

And I'm sorry it is this way

But I'm coming home

I'll be coming home

And if you ask me I'll stay

I will stay

While I try to live without you

Tears fall from my eyes

I'm alone and I feel empty

God I'm torn apart inside

I look up at the stars

Hoping you're doing the same

And somehow I feel closer

And I can hear you say

Oooh

I miss you

Oooh

I need you

And I love you more

Than I did before

And it's a day I don't see your face

Nothing's changed

No one could take your place

It gets harder every day

Said you love me more

Than you did before

And I'm sorry it is this way

But I'm coming home

I'll be coming home

And if you ask me I'll stay

I will stay

I will stay

Always stay

I never wanna lose you

And if I had to I would choose you

So stay

Please always stay

You're the one that I hold on to

'Cause my heart would stop without you

And I love you more

Than I did before

And it's a day I don't see your face

Nothing's changed

No one could take your place

It gets harder every day

Said you love me more

Than you did before

And I'm sorry it is this way

But I'm coming home

I'll be coming home

And if you ask me I'll stay

I will stay

`she had finished and i had the urge to cclaim her and we went on from there

(i was thinking of finishing here but im in a good mood so a little bit more)

Dillon pov

Jackson was my brother but Morgan was my little sister i hated that i had to choose to keep a lie or tell the truth jay or clo (morgan likes being called clo) i then decided that i should tell the truth even if it means that jenna will kill me i was out in town looking for morgan she was most likely shopping for black clothes not that she needed to or trying to find a tattoo parlour she had 5 tattoo's in total one saying my dead neice Brooke who died through the transformation, another one was a bird and in it's wings it has J.R + M-C H 4EVR in, another one was jenna's name in a book for there love of books, a heart with my name in it under it says brother and then the last one was 2 babies bodies and in the bodies say's clo and holls i found one wen in but found she wasn't there when clo sent me a txt

**to: D Irwin-Horley**

**from: M-C Finne-Horley**

**dont wrry found jay in LA bi way ur fucken dead wen i get home xx- Lonley Emo**

i sent her one back

**from: D Irwin-Horley**

**to: M-C Finne-Horley**

**soz jay asked me 2 keep it from u was bout 2 tell u i no just don't tell jen other wise it'll be RIP dillon for gd lol xx - Gamer Vamp**

then i got another text

**to: D Irwin-Horley**

**from: M-C Finne-Horley**

**2 l8 bi the way u'll meet some1 very special in 5 4 3 2 1 look up bro - Lonley Emo**

i looked up and looked into the eyes of a beautiful women coming out of the tattoo parlour 1 tattoo said

semper's tam diu Integer in ea (forever is a long time so make the most of it) then it finally clicked she was my mate

AN: so i finally got this done i had to write it again because i lost my memory stick so i had lost my stories as well i've been really busy with tests and homeworks as well as people complaining to me for school council so i might not be able to update that frequently so enjoy it while you can


	7. Chapter 7

Jaspers Majorette

Chapter 7

Dillon's mate

D pov

I looked into the blonde womens amazing Blue eyes

"H-hi, I'm Vanessa" she blushed

"I'm Dillon, nice to meet you" I replied to her

"I saw you out here you looked lonely"

"I usually am"

"Would you like to take a walk with me? get to know each other better?"

I smiled "That would be lovely"

Mpov

I panted "Wow" as I snuggled into Jackson's chest, He wrapped his arms around my naked torso

"Mmm" he started bathing my new mating bite in his venom to Transfer his Scent onto me

"I love you Jackson"

"I love you too Morgan" Just at that moment, the door bell went, Jackson sighed, got up and put a robe on, He chucked me one and i put it on as he went to the door

"A-Ashlee?" I turned him stutter and Then I heard...Noises? I ran over to where he was and saw some girl who looked like Pixie Bitch on my mate kissing him, I growled

"Hey! Get off my Man!" I shouted at her, Pulling Jackson Behind me

"Your man? Honey, He's my man!" She replied to me, you could hear the attitude in her voice

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you kiss my British ass! Because thats bullshit!"

"Oh yeah? then why isn't he interupting us?" I looked at him and when I saw him just looking at the slut, My heart broke

"J-Jay?" He looked at me and I backed away, the Slut smirked

"Chlo! Don't believe her!" shook my head in disbelief and ran off at a human pace in tears, as soon as I was away from her veiw I ran off at Vampire speed and soon I didn't feel a pull anymore...My mating Pull was...Gone? I collapsed in tears and ran All the way to Chicago, Where I usually went to clear my thoughts, I walked through a random park and ran into someone

"Oh! sorry I didn't..." I looked into his beautiful Grey eyes "...See you"

"It's fine" He smiled "I'm Jim, But call me Jimmy"

"O-Okay Jimmy" I blushed slightly, His beautiful Brown messy hair was long enough for me to run my fingers through over and over again

"You're very pretty, It's almost unbelieveable, You're like an Angel" He blushed Lightly as he said that

"Why thank you, I'm Morgan-Chloe, But call me Morgan" I didn't want to be called Chlo anymore, Not ever

"It's nice to meet you Morgan" He kissed my hand and I blushed Bright red "I'd love to see you again"

"Me too"

"Would you like to meet me here? At 4 pm tomorrow?"

"O-Of course"

"It's a date" He smiled "Until then Morgan" He kissed my cheek and walked off, I blushed and raised my hand to my cheek

"Wow..." I grinned and went to rent a hotel room I could stay in, I then Texted Jenna, Dillon and Hollie where I was and what happened, I then grabbed my computer which I alwaays bring, Just incase and Logged onto MSN

_Lover Vamp (Morgan) has logged on_

_Gamer Vamp (Dillon) has logged on_

_Immortal_Vamp (Jenna) has logged on_

_XxSisterly_MaexX (Hollie) has logged on_

_Lover Vamp: Hey Guys!_

_Gamer Vamp: Hey Morgs! Whats with the new name?_

_Immortal_Vamp: Yeah sis, what's up with the name?_

_Lover Vamp: I'm in love! Jimmy's soooo perfect, His beautiul grey eyes *sighs happily*_

_XxSisterly_MaexX : *Laughs* Nice sis, you gonna be home soon?_

_Lover Vamp: Yeah I should be, I'll talk to ya'll soon, I'm gonna go to sleep_

_XxSisterly_MaexX: You don't need sleep!_

_Lover Vamp: But I want it, so :P _

_Gamer Vamp: XD you 2 stop fighting, goodnight Morgs, ttyl_

_Immortal_Vamp: Sleep well sis!_

_XxSisterly_MaexX: Night sis!_

_Lover Vamp: Night!_

_Lover Vamp has logged off_

I fell asleep fairly Quickly

_Dream:_

_Jimmy smiled at me "Your eyes are the most beautiful I've ever seen Morgan" I blushed_

_"T-Thank you Jimmy" He started leaning in and I done the same, and soon our lips met in a fiery passion, I moaned softly and wrapped my arms around his neck, placing my hands in his messy hair, He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him, I whimpered in pleasure and pulled back_

_"Morgan...I may have only met you, But I found something out"_

_"Whats that Jimmy?" I looked into his gorgeous eyes_

_"I-I love you Morgan-Chloe Horley! I love you with all my heart!_

_"I love you too Jimmy!" I kissed him again, He moaned and I slipped my tongue into his mouth, he tugged at the bottom of my top and I was about to pull it off_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groaned and got out of bed and looked at the time

"12PM! SHIT! I GOTTA GET READY!" I jumped out of bed and looked in the mirror, I frowned, my hair was sticking up everywhere, I grabbed a brush I'd bought yesterday and brushed my hair, Then I used my powers to Curl my hair, I smiled, My hair was done, I ran into the walk-in-wardrobe and grabbed a Corset jersy and my Black ripped Jeans, I quickly ran into the bathroom and took a shower, I emerged from the bathroom wearing my clothes (Pics will be on profile) I looked at my self in the mirror and put on some Black eye shadow and Mascara, I then Put on some Dark purple Lip gloss and looked at myself again

"Damn! I look hot!" I smirked and grabbed my bag and looked at the time "3.30? I gotta go now!" I ran all the way to the park to see a face I didn't want to see ever again

"Dressed like that for me, baby?" I snarled

"Yeah right! Go back to where you came from _Torran!"_ He smirked

"I missed you babe" he ran his hand over my cheek and I stepped back

"Go away Torran! I don't need my pathetic Ex to ruin my date!" He frowned and his eyes went black

"Date? you're not allowed to be with anyone but me!" he grabbed my arm and I pulled it back

"Get away from me!" I saw Jimmy walking up to us "Shit!" I whispered under my breath

"Morgan?" He asked staring at me, I looked away from Torran and looked at him, Wearing a badboy Jacket with a black top and jeans, I nodded and looked back to Torran, But he was long gone.

I frowned and looked back to Jimmy who was standing right in front of me**, **I blushed

"You look...Nice" He blushed

"T-thanks, so do you" he took my hand and we walked around the park andd talked

"So, where are you from?" he asked

"England, I moved here about 5 years ago" I told the truth...Mostly "And you?" He smiled warmly

"I'm from Chicago"

"Thats cool, Do you have any family?" I asked

"Yeah, I have a sister, 2 brothers and we live with my mom and dad, you?"

"My mother and father died a long time ago, I live with my step brother, my step sister and my twin sister"

"You have a twin?" I nodded "Is she as beautiful as you?" I blushed bright red

"You think I'm beautiful?" I said running my hand up and down my scarred arm and looking down

"Of course" He said lifting my head up to look at him "Who wouldn't?" I blushed again and looked into his grey eyes.

We both started leaning in and soon our lips met, they seemed to just fit with each other, and in this moment, Right here and right now, I knew we'd be together...Forever...

So there you go, I finally updated! woo! sorry for taking so long, I've been busy with Exams and writers block

I don't own twilight

NTH97


	8. Adoption

NOT A CHAPTER!

Okay, so I've decided, I will put a few up for adoption that I have lost interest in, I would like it if you adopt it, that you have written a story that is over 6 chapters.

Stories for adoption:

1-Not now, not yet

2-Isabella Destiny Lily Potter

3- I'm really called Pelagia

4- Divorce Betrayal

5- Dawn to Dust to Powers (you can take the power puff girls outta that...god knows why I done that -.-)

These are all going up for adoption - I will not be writing the St Trinians 3 story anymore, My friend has wanted it for a while, so I have given it to her, check out her account - Metamorphagus87 it's in my favourite authors if you want to look, if you want to adopt them then just send me a PM, you must insight me in all changes you might make with my permission only may you change them, I must get credit for the chapters that I made, and we have to discuss what the plot will be when you adopt them, for now, I will put my other stories on Hiatus until I have completed Love? What's that? If you haven't read it please check it out! Also no one has managed to get the person on my 'Shadows of love' story, I can't post the chapter until so,done has guessed it

Night the hedgehog97


End file.
